CinderHarry and hs Princess Charming
by Hermione Graner Potter
Summary: In the early 16th century, there lived a Cinderella with a twist. His stepmother thrust Young Harry into slavery when his father died. Ten years later, he meets Princess Hermione, and their lives changed forever. Based upon Ever After the movie. HHr.
1. Once Upon a Time

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I also don't own the plot, characters, or anything else dealing with Ever After the movie. (I highly recommend it! It is one of my favorite movies!)

**AN:** I have to say thank you to my 2nd Beta-reader: LuclleHannah. This is my first challenge that I take up! I am so happy. This is based upon Ever After the movie; those who have seen that movie know that in essence, it's a more realistic version of Cinderella (i.e., no pumpkins, faerie godmothers, magic, etc.) So I'll encourage you all to give it a try! Here are some characters to use in the story:

Guidelines:

Cinderella/Danielle: Harry. Told you it had a twist! He is not a girl, it's just a role reversal

The Prince/Henry: Hermione of course!

King/Queen/Royal Family: I'll let you add any sisters/brothers and names. Hermione should be the oldest, for the ball that will take place is for her to find a husband. ((I have Luna as a younger sister!))

Evil Stepmother: Petunia Dursley (for a bit of fun and those creative few, you can change it to Voldie or a death eater, even Snape)

Step Brothers/Sisters: You can choose from Draco, Dudley and anyone else you might like to see in the role. (O.C.s)

Faerie Godmother/Devinchi (sp?): Dumbledore, Mrs. Figg whichever

Gustov/Cinderella's best friend: Ron

Gypsies/Bandits: Lupin and Sirius

**Summary:** In the early 16th century, there lived a Cinderella with a twist. His stepmother thrust Young Harry into slavery when his father died. Ten years later, he meets Princess Hermione, and their lives changed forever. Based upon Ever After the movie. H/Hr.

**Word Count:** 1,272

**Now on with the story!**

**CinderHarry and his Princess Charming**

The two young authors climbed out of their carriage and walked into a large house and room with an elderly woman on a couch with a picture of a young man with raven hair and emerald eyes.

"You summoned us milady." Said both the authors as they bowed for the Lady and then sat down on the couch across the Lady.

"Hello there. Please sit down. I love your stories. But I must say I'm distort by you're little Cinderella girl story."

The two authors looked at each other. "Well some people say the shoe was made of fur. Others say it was made of glass." Said the red-haired author said.

The black-haired author said, "It doesn't really matter. It's not as though the story were real."

Both the authors laughed as a servant brought in a glass shoe. "Here, you go miss." Said the servant as he handed the shoe over to the woman.

"I want to tell you a story. What is it you say? Oh yes. Once upon a time...." started the elderly woman.

Harry was a young eight-year-old boy with raven wild untamable hair with the emerald eyes of his mother. His mother, Lady Lillian, had died when he was little. His father, Lord James, was still alive and was currently away on business.

Harry was getting ready for his return and the two older female servants, Molly Weasely and Arabella Figg, were buzzing around him.

Harry was excited and was saying, "It's just like Christmas! I get a new mother and brothers all in one day!"

When Molly was getting to a brush to try to comb Harry's hair, Harry heard a rock hit the windowsill and rushed to the window. Harry saw his best friend, Ron, standing there with a grin on his face.

"Harry, why aren't you all fancy? You're just trying to avoid losing the fight you said we would have."

Harry quickly replied, "I could still beat you up even dressed like this."

Ron chuckled and said, "Prove it."

Harry quickly got up and ran after Ron with Molly and Arabella chasing after the two boys.

About ten minutes later, the gates opened and a man rode in on a black horse followed by a carriage. The man had raven-colored hair. His dark blue eyes were shinning in the sunlight as he climbed of his horse.

Harry came rushing up to his father, Lord James, all covered in mud.

James smiled as He picked up Harry and spun him in the air and hugged him. While he was putting Harry down, he said, "Hello, Harry. I missed you."

Harry smiled and said, "I missed you too, Papa! Guess what?"

James grin spread. "What, Harry? Did you fight Ron again? Did you win? Here I was hoping to present a young gentleman."

After Harry nodded fiercely, James laughed. James noticed Harry was looking at the carriage.

"Harry, I wanted to introduce you now to your new family." Just as James said that the carriage door opened.

Out of the carriage climbed out a tall woman with a long neck and dark hair followed by a tall slender boy with slivery blonde hair and another short stubby boy with dirty blonde hair.

"Harry, this is your new mother, Petunia Dursley. And these are her two sons Draco," the tall boy bowed and then the short boy when James said, "and Dudley."

The woman curtsied while both the both bowed again and said nice to meet you. The women walked up to Harry and looked at him. When she first looked at him, she had a look of digest on her face for a spilt second, but the look quickly disappeared.

"You must be Harry. You look so much like James. He talks about you and nothing else." Smiled Petunia as she looked at James. "He seems like such a sweetheart. Now where are we staying?"

Late that night, Harry was in bed when James knocked on the door. "Hello Harry. I have a gift for you." James pulled out a white small tiny book with big bold gold letters on it that spelt Utopia.

Harry smiled at took the book from James. "What does Utopia mean?" said Harry as he flipped through the pages of the book.

James grinned. "It means paradise. Sir Thomas Mores wrote it. You are so much like your mother! How I miss her so and how I love her. But now I have a new wife and you a new mother." James's grin fell slightly at the last statement. "How do you like them?"

Harry smiled and said, "I like them very much. Did you see them at dinner tonight!?!? They way they ate their soup?!?! It was prefect. I hope they like me."

"Harry, I am positive they will like you. You'll have plenty of time to get to knot them while I'm on my business trip tomorrow for three weeks." Said James.

Harry said, "But you just got back!"

James replied, "Its only for a three weeks."

Harry looked at James and said, "One week."

"Two weeks."

"One week!"

James smiled and said, "We'll play a game and whoever wins that's how long I'll be gone."

Harry nodded in agreement and they started to play a thumb wrestling game. When the game ended, Harry had James's thumb underneath his own. "I win!" screamed Harry and threw his hand up in the air.

James just laughed, smiled, and said, "Alright you win. One week. Now off to bed." James tucked Harry into bed. "I love you. Good night, Harry."

Harry smiled and said, "I love you too, Papa. Good night."

The next morning, everyone was lined up outside of the mansion. They all stood watching as James prepared to leave for a weeklong business trip.

James climbed up on his horse and Petunia stepped forward. She walked over to him and said, "I'll miss you."

She walked back to her spot, but there was something about her eyes Harry noticed. Harry, being so young, didn't think anything of it. James bid goodbye for and started to ride off.

Petunia started to walk, Draco and Dursley following her, into the house when Mr. Weasley stopped her. "Lord James always waves at the gate. It's tradition."

Petunia and the two young boys looked at Arthur with strange face and continued to walk into the house. Harry, meanwhile, ran to the end of the dirt road in front of the house to see James better. Harry saw James look at his gloved hands and then the next thing he knew James was on the floor lying lifeless.

Harry scream, "PAPA!" repeatedly and ran to James. Petunia came out of the house and ran to James with Molly, Arabella, and Arthur following close behind her.

Arthur, Molly, and Arabella already knew James was gone when they saw Harry clinging to James trying to get Harry to wake up. Arabella pulled Harry away form James's lifeless form with the help of Molly. Harry screamed for his father.

Petunia dropped next to James's limp body and clang to him, she whaling, "You can't leave me, you can't leave me!" over and over again. Arthur pulled her way with all his might. Petunia turned and cried in his soldier.

That's how Harry remembered the day his father died, the day he lost his only true parent he remembered, and his best friend. Petunia crying, whaling, screaming that phrase over and over again, while he tried to kicked and screamed and wrestled his way to his father. That day was the start of his horrible new life.

**AN:** I'll try to update all my stories ASAP. Please Review. No flames please!!!


	2. Ten Years Later

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I also don't own the plot, characters, or anything else dealing with Ever After the movie. (I highly recommend it! It is one of my favorite movies!)

**AN:** I have to say thank you to my 2nd Beta-reader: _LuclleHannah_. This is my first challenge that I take up! I am so happy. Just to tell you I am trying to keep it close to the real dialogue but I am changing certain parts!

**Summary:** In the early 16th century, there lived a Cinderella with a twist. His stepmother thrust Young Harry into slavery when his father died. Ten years later, he meets Princess Hermione, and their lives changed forever. Based upon Ever After the movie. H/Hr.

Word Count- 1, 817 

**Review thanks-**

_Luna1221-_ Thanks! I am sorry I almost mad you cry. I didn't mean to but I had to follow the story plot! (That doesn't mean I won't put some little, not really huge, non-important, twists into it.)

_RidXwan__- _Thanks! I am glad you like. Please tell people about my story! I need more reviewers. Check out some of my other stories to please!

_The-power-of-love__-_ Thanks for reviewing like normally. I love hearing from you! Just to tell you I planning on updating _The Magic of Nymphs_ around Christmastime.

_Myman-harry526__-_ Thank you so much for the review. Well here's the next chapter!

_KcluvsMl_- Hey! Yay! You reviewed! I am so happy! I put you as Hermione's second younger sister and the youngest daughter of the queen. Don't worry. You're the only reviewer that asked to be in the story so I put you in it! (The other sister is Luna ((from the book, not the reviewer)).)

_Starry-eyes184__-_ I am so happy you liked it! It is my honor to take this challenge! I also posted it up on the forum but only two people said anything about it there. I am trying to get on Well here's your update! I hope you like it!

_Arrow chick-_ Believe me when I say I am adding my own ideas. It wouldn't be as interesting if it were just a carbon copy of the movie! I hope you like this chapter!

_RedAndGold4LeafClovers_- I highly recommend this movie! It is great. The movie never really said how her father died! So I tried to make people think Petunia had something to do with it, but I am not saying she did and I not saying she didn't. You'll just have to read to find out in later chapters! I was totally happy to do the woman in the high status! Us women are just as good as man if not better! (LOL)

_BeaumontRulz_- Yay! Someone put it on his or her favorites! I am so happy!!! That barely ever happens! Thank you so much! Here's more to enjoy I hope!

_UltimateHPFreak_- You have to be the only one who didn't seem to mind him dying! I mean that's how it sounded when you said, "I like where this is going." Well here's some more. (No offense meant to my other reader and reviewers! I love you guys!)

_Ella Ynrihan__-_ Thanks for reviewing! I miss you so much! Talk to you later, bye!

**Now On with the story!**

CinderHarry and his Princess Charming chapter 2 

_Ten years later…_

King Daniel of England ((AN: In the movie they are the rulers of France but for my story's purposes, they rule England.)) was rampaging through the castle with Queen Emma following him.

"Can't this wait till morning, Daniel?" Said the Queen as she followed her husband careful not to trip due to the speed at which they were walking.

"IF I SHALL NOT SLEEP NEITHER SHALL SHE!" Yelled King Daniel as he turned the corner heading for his eldest daughter's bedroom.

Princess Luna and Princess Kristi were trying to stop their father from interrupting their sister's sleep. "Father you need rest. Luna and I can talk to the eldest princess." Said Princess Kristi as Luna and she tried to block their father's way.

The king just stopped in front of them and glared them down. When they chose to move to avoid any trouble, the king burst through the door. Seeing no one in the bed and curtains hanging out the window, his face quickly turned red. "HERMIONE!!!!!" Echoed the voice of the highest man in the country.

Meanwhile, back at the manor, Harry was sleeping covered in ashes from the fireplace and _Utopia _was opened in his hand. Harry's eyes softly opened as the early morning air hit his face. He sat up and wiped his glasses clean.

_Time for chores_ thought Harry as he walked out to the pig cage and picked up the food to feed them.

Just as the sun was rising, Harry was out in the apple orchard. He had collected a sack full of apples. Harry was walking up the stairs that lead to the house when he heard a female voice yelling at what seemed to be a horse. Harry quickly spun around.

Jumping over the bushes was a female with curly brown hair wearing a light blue dress and a dark blue satin clock. She was ridding his father's horse!

Harry quickly ran down the stairs, spilling apples as he ran, and seized one. He aimed it at the mysterious girl and threw it at her. He knocked her right of the horse.

She started to tumble on the ground. Her sating dark blue cape fell over her face as well as her hair, covering up who she was. She got up and started dogging the countless apples being thrown at her by Harry.

"How dare you try to steal my father's horse!" Yelled Harry as he sent the apples throttling through the air.

"Please I have no other choice." Said the mysterious girl as she tumbled to get away from the apples.

"And we have no choice but to let you. Thief!" Yelled Harry as he hit the girl again.

The girl fell over once more and her face became uncovered. The girl's eyes were a chocolate brown with gold sparkles in them.

Harry fell to his knees and hands. "Forgive me, your majesty, as for I did not see you."

The princess rubbed her head and said, "Your aim would suggest otherwise."

Harry simply replied, "Princess Hermione, I know for I shall be put for death for it."

Hermione walked toward the horse that belonged to James. She said, "Tell no one of this and I shall be leant."

Hermione climbed on the horse as Harry said, "We have younger horses if that is what you wish."

Hermione rode over to Harry and said, "All I wish for is nothing more than to be free of my cage. Here. For your silence." Hermione poured 20 gold pieces in front of Harry and rode off.

Meanwhile… 

At the table in the dinning room, Petunia sat down with Dudley and Draco, eating.

"I said a 4 minute egg not 4 ½ minute egg! And where is our goddam bread?!?!" yelled Draco.

"It's in the oven, my lord." Said Molly.

"Draco, what did I tell you about your voice level?" Asked Petunia as she looked at the table.

"A young mans voice shall not be higher than a gentle whispering wind." Answer Dudley as he spun his fork in his breakfast.

"Dudley, do not talk unless you can improve the silence," said Petunia," now Draco. That temper will not be tolerated in the royal court." As she said this she turned her head from Draco to Dudley and back to Draco.

"Well, why does it matter? No one's going to the royal court except a Spanish pig they call a prince," said Draco.

Petunia smiled as she shook her head in disagreement. "There still a chance for you sweetie." She looked around the table. "Why is there no salt on this table? HARRY!!"

Moments earlier… 

In the kitchen, Harry walked in and said, "An Angel of mercy has shined upon me," as he poured the gold coins onto the table.

Arabella was taking the bread out of the oven when he did this and stood there in shock.

Molly turned around at the sound of the gold hitting the table. "What are you going to do with the money?" asked Molly as Harry poured the apples into the basket. Harry simply grinned at her. Molly's eyes widened, as she understood what Harry was going to do. She was in pure shock. She finally chocked out, "Arthur?" in surprise.

Harry jolted over to Molly and nodded. "If the Baroness can sell your husband to pay off her debt, then this can surely bring him back?" said Harry.

Arabella ran over to Harry and shoved the money into his pocket. "These gold are as good as yours!"

All of a sudden, Petunia's voice could be heard all through the house screaming for Harry.

"Coming!" yelled Harry as he picked up Draco's egg, the salt, and the apples. Harry walked into the dinning room as his evil step family glared at him.

"What took you so long?" asked Petunia in a sharp, cold-hearted tone.

"I fell of a ladder in the orchard. But I'm better now," said Harry as he set the salt and the apples in the middle of the table.

"It looks like someone was reading in the fire place and ashes again. Well, Cinderboy, shouldn't you live with the pigs if you insist like sleeping and looking like one?" asked Draco as Harry replaced his older egg with the newer egg.

"Draco. Tsk-tsk." Said Petunia, "Now, Harry, attend to your chores then clean yourself up. I don't want a messy house."

Later that day… 

Petunia and Draco were shopping for a new velvet jacket with a large gold clipping that would capture Princess Hermione's attention.

"Well that just won't do. Its far to small." Said Petunia looking at the gold clipping. She shook her head.

"I am sorry, milady. Baroness, I am afraid anything bigger, the weight would cause him to fall over." Said the seller and he looked at Draco.

"Well that's what we are looking for. Come along Draco," said Petunia as she started to turn around.

The shop owner stopped her and said, "We do have a very larger piece. Here is…"

In a room above the shopping court, Ron was waiting for Harry, who was standing behind a curtain changing in to a nobleman's costume.

"If you get caught, you know the penalty for dressing above your station!" said Ron as he was painting.

"It is for a great cause Ron. I'm doing it to help save your father! It amazes me! She blames all of her debt on us. Yet she still pretends she has money to spend!" said Harry as he finished getting dressed. "Don't laugh Ron. I'm coming out." Harry walked out and Ron smiled.

"Why would I laugh at you? You look just like a nobleman. Not just any nobleman, you like your father." Ron said and Harry grinned widely. Ron slapped Harry's back and said, "Good luck." With that, Harry was off.

When Harry reached the castle, everyone stared at him trying to catch a glimpse of Harry and to find out who he was.

"Make way for the Lord!" Said the guards as Harry passed. Harry was starting to feel like he wanted to turn back. He was about to do it when he saw Arthur being forced into a cage. He started to walk to the cage. He gained more confidence with every step. He stepped in front of the horse. "Stop right there," said Harry.

_Earlier that morning,_

After Hermione had rode away from the servant boy, she was riding in the woods. All of a sudden, she spotted a gang of gypsies robbing an old man with a long white-silvery beard and some of his fellow travelers.

"Please help me, miss. I need to stop that man," the old man pointed at a man with short brown hair, "It's a matter of life and death!"

Hermione looked at the man and then behind her. She saw a group of guards riding along the path in the forest heading her way. In the head of the group was none other than her youngest sister, Princess Kristi. Hermione bolted after the brown-haired man.

She quickly reached the man on the horse. When he didn't stop when she told him to, she jumped off the gorse and onto the man. Unfortunately for them, they were near a ledge and fell into the river. Fortunately (for Hermione), the horse didn't fall into the river. Hermione quickly swam to the top of the water with the stolen object.

When Hermione gave the object to the old man, he opened it revealing a painting of a young man with dark hair, somewhere between dark brown and black; blue eyes the color of the sky on a summer's day; and a milky white skin color, sitting on a beach with crystal blue water, grinning widely.

Hermione stood there in shock as she saw the picture. "He smiles as if he knows something I don't," said Hermione. _Highly unlikely, that is. _"I thought you told you said it was a matter of life and death." Said Hermione.

"Well, kind lady, a man's most cherished work is." Said the old man with a smile.

Princess Kristi rode up and gave Hermione the horse she took from the servant boy. "Well. The artist, Dumbledore, is requested at the castle." Said Kristi as Dumbledore's two helpers, Fred and George put the painting back in her place.

Hermione ran up to the man, "You're Dumbledore!" She hugged him. "This is great! You're the master of forward thinking and my father is the king of backward thinking. Maybe you can talk him into the 16th century!"

Dumbledore smiled and said "I'll see what I can do."

With that, they rode to the castle. When they reached the castle, Hermione noticed a man yelling at another young man. _The young man looks familiar_. Thought Hermione. She rode over to the spot where the two men argued.

**AN:** That's its for this chapter! I hope you all liked it! PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FALMES PLEASE! I really want people to review. Please R and R. It might be a while till I update (latest is the 22nd I guess) cause I have a big project for one of my classes. I am planning to update the _Magic Of Nymphs_ on or around Christmas so look for that! Sayonara (Good bye in Japanese ((I am taking it this year)) just a little information for you who don't know what it means) for now!


	3. hey everybody

Hey everybody,

I so sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I have been so busy. I had state testing this week as well as my birthday! And I was sick. I also have been having some problems with some of my (ex) friends amongst other things. I'm moving this summer s we have been busying with buying the new house. I am also working on my high school plan as a 9th grader next year. I am so sorry! I am in the process of writing the third chapter! But I promise it have up by next Saturday. I might even have it up tomorrow if you guys wouldn't mind it being shorter than usual or if I write some more. I will try to have it up ASAP. I promise review thanks with be on the next chapter! I promise the next chapter soon! **Thank you for the support!**

Sincerely,

Hermione Graner Potter

PS. Thank you again!


	4. First Encounters?

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I also don't own the plot, characters, or anything else dealing with Ever After the movie. (I highly recommend it! It is one of my favorite movies!)

**AN:** I have to say thank you to my 2nd Beta-reader: _LuclleHannah_. This is my first challenge that I take up! I am so happy. Just to tell you I am trying to keep it close to the real dialogue but I am changing certain parts!

**Summary:** In the early 16th century, there lived a Cinderella with a twist. His stepmother thrust Young Harry into slavery when his father died. Ten years later, he meets Princess Hermione, and their lives changed forever. Based upon Ever After the movie. H/Hr.

Review Thanks:

notyouraverageblond- Thank you for reviewing!

Eimme- I am so sorry about the confusion. Harry will get braver sooner! It's just this is a challenge fic and I took it up. The challenge was to have Harry as the Cinderella character and Hermione as the royal. That's why I am doing it this way. However, I am so happy I got a new reviewer! Thank you so much! Here is the next chapter!

Power214063- Clarification: 1) James died in the 1st chapter. 2) Harry was wearing James's old clothes. 3) He is wearing his father's clothes. I AM SO SORRY THAT CONFUSED YOU! I apologize over and over again. This chapter might clear it up!

Bookishknowitall- HEY LUNA! Long time no talk! Here is the next chapter. I am glad you like the story!

starry-eyes184- here is you last late b-day gift! I am so glad you like my story. I was because of you I started it! Well I cannot wait for the next chapter of _The Phoenix Princess _and _And You, Hermione_. I am hooked on your stories!

Sapphire-Explorer- I am glad one of my favorite and loyal reviewers loved the chapter! Hope you enjoy this one!

Book Lover990- I just might put them together! _Wiggles Eyebrows_ You will just have to wait and see… _Smiles_ Hope you enjoy!

horse-crazy-gurl- I AM SO SORRY! See you reviewed after I had already written the chapter and the thanks and I forgot to add you… I am soooo sorry! ATTENTION EVERYBODY! I WOULD LIKE TO SAY horse-crazy-gurl IS A WONDERFUL REVIEWER AND I AM STUPID FOR LOOKING OVER HER 1ST REVIEW! I WOULD LIKE TO THANK HER FOR BOTH REVIEWS!

VictoriaM2006- I love Ever After too! I agree about Danielle! I am pretty close to quoting the entire movie… Thanks about the comment of changing roles! I am still thinking about some parts! I had the book but my sister lost it! Im sorry about the mistakes my beta hasn't responded to me! Utopia is written by Thomas Moore, not Morse. I knew that but I had a brainlasp when I wrote it! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR PIONTING IT OUT! Thanks for the review!

BeaumontRulz- I am glad you are loving this story to bites! Here's the next chapter!

the-power-of-love- Update #1! Here you go!

UltimateHPFreak- Your not insensitive! I am kinda of glad that you didn't mid that I had to kill the poor man!

KcluvsMl- I hope you still feel like a princess!

LMDGlUVR4EVA- I will never abandon this story! I love it to much! I hope you like this!

I hope that HiddenTiger13 and carriegrl enjoy this chapter! I REALLY HOPE YOU HAVE LIKE THIS CHAPTER!

**AN:** I HAD A GREAT BIRTHDAY! Sorry, I am finally 14! This chapter tends to focus on Hermione's battle with her father but the next chapter will involve Harry and his battle with Petunia. And I'm sorry two of these events are out of order. I had to work it in that way fro the purpose of my story. But next chapter will be up soon! It's almost finished.

Chapter three- first encounters?

Hermione rode her horse to where the two men argued over what seemed to be a peasant. "You dare to raise your voice to a lord, sir?" Asked Hermione as she climbed down off her (Harry's) horse and the men stopped.

Harry raised his eyes to the princess then bowed. "Your highness, this man refuses to allow me to buy back my servant." Responded Harry gesturing to the man pulling the cage full of men.

The man looked at Harry with a snare and then at the princess with a straight face. "These slaves have already been sold to the Americans. They are to be shipped there today."

Hermione looked at Harry and said, "Why you want back a servant? You can just buy a new one; a younger more useful servant, rather an old worn out one. Besides if you sold him in the first place he must have done something wrong."

Hermione watched as Harry shook his head in disagreement and it seemed to Hermione a little outraged, but she could tell that he was to gentleman-like to show it to much or to act on it.

Harry looked at Hermione in astonishment. "Your highness if I may," asked Harry. Hermione shook her head to signal him to go on.

"If you suffer your people to be ill-educated, and their manners corrupted from infancy, and then punish them for those crimes to which their first education disposed them, what else is to be concluded, sire, but that you first make thieves and then punish them?" Finished Harry as he preached to the crowd that has gathered in particular the Princess Hermione and the man driving the cage.

Hermione looked astonished. "Well if that is the case, I demand you let this man's servant go." With that, the men took the money and let author go.

Hermione then walked over to Harry and said, "You must be vastly intelligent to be able to quote Thomas Moore and _Utopia_."

Harry stared at Hermione. "The princess had read _Utopia_?"

Hermione circled Harry and replied; "Personally I found it dull and vastly overrated."

Harry looked at Hermione with a disappointed look and said, "Thomas Moore's work in anything but vastly overrated."

Just then Author walked you to Harry and Harry instructed Author to prepare the horses and that they would leave at once.

Harry walked towards the horses and Hermione followed him. "Sir, may I ask you for your name? I thought I had known all the nobles in the court."

Harry stopped and looked at Hermione. "I don't belong to this court. I am here visiting my cousin. And my name is nothing of much importance."

Hermione asked, "Who is you cousin so I can call upon that person to learn your name?" When Harry just turned and started to walk away, Hermione ran in front f him and said, "Please a name sir… any name… please…"

Harry's eyes looked into Hermione's and Harry couldn't help but tell her a name. "My name is… James… Sir James Potter…"

Hermione smiled at Harry and said, "Now that wasn't too hard was it? Nice to meet you, James."

All of a sudden, Hermione's name was called. Hermione looked over to the path entrance that led to the castle. There stood her mother, her two younger sisters, and her most trusted servant. "Hermione…" said Queen Emma.

"Father wants a word with you, sister," said Luna as Kristi nodded her head in agreement. Hermione simply rolled her eyes and said, "When doesn't he? I'll be right there."

Hermione went to say goodbye to "James", but when she turned around he was gone. Hermione walked to her mother but all she could think about was "James."

When Hermione reached her father, King Daniel stood up and glared at Hermione as she sat down on the steps to the throne. "Where have you been? What makes you think you can pull stunts like the one you did this morning? We have to discuss the contract with Spain." Asked her father in a loud voice.

Hermione looked at her father as her mother told him to calm down before he had a heart attack. "What are you going to do about it? I mean you can't stop me from doing the things I do. And I refuse to marry the Prince of Spain."

King Daniel looked appalled. "You will marry the Prince of Spain whether or not you like it or I'll… I'll…" Said the king in anger as he took as seat on his throne to calm down.

Hermione said, "Or you'll what? Ship me off to the Americas like some peasant?" Hermione got up and walked to her father.

The King got up, looked at his wife, then Luna and Kristi, and finally back at Hermione and said, " I will… I willsimply deny you the crown and . . . live forever."

Hermione got up, shook her head, and said, "That would not be so bad," as she left the room followed by her most trusted servant and her two younger sisters.

**AN: **The next chapter with be up soon I promise! The next chapter will involve Harry and his battle with Petunia. And I'm sorry two of these events are out of order. I had to work it in that way fro the purpose of my story. But next chapter will be up soon! It's almost finished. PLEASE R AND R!


	5. Just Another Day in the Home

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I also don't own the plot, characters, or anything else dealing with Ever After the movie. (I highly recommend it! It is one of my favorite movies!)

**AN:** I have to say thank you to my 2nd Beta-reader: _LuclleHannah_. This is my first challenge that I take up! I am so happy. Just to tell you I am trying to keep it close to the real dialogue but I am changing certain parts!

**Summary:** In the early 16th century, there lived a Cinderella with a twist. His stepmother thrust Young Harry into slavery when his father died. Ten years later, he meets Princess Hermione, and their lives changed forever. Based upon Ever After the movie. H/Hr.

_Review Thanks:_

Freak in Corner- I am glad you like my story! I am so glad it is interesting! I love your name! My friends call me that sometimes. Lol.

LMDGlUVR4EVA- I hurried, but not to fast! Lol. I don't think I write that good… But everyone says I do so idk. I am glad you think it is my best work!

The-power-of-love- I am glad you loved it! Here is the next chapter!

_KcluvsMl-_ I am so glad you want to do a GW/DM! I am also happy you feel like a princess! Here's the next chapter!

_Book lover990_- I had to switch the events around for my story! I am so happy you didn't mind it!

_Stephanie-_ I am glad its goofy and better then you thought it would be! Here is the next chapter!

_BeaumontRulz-_ Hey! I still love reading your reviews! About the mistakes, I need a beta. My betas are great but so busy! I need someone to read over my stories in order to get into Do you no anyone?

_Artemis, Goddess of the Night-_ I am so sorry that it isn't exactly like the movie but the challenge was to base the story on the movie. I was supposed to make them different though. It is one of may favorite movies too! I have the movie and I am trying to follow it as best I can but it won't be prefect due to the change in characters. Thank you for reading my story.

_carriegrl-_ I love Harry too! No matter how you put him, he always will have girls just falling in love with him, you know? He is the best guy. I wish there were men like him! Okay I could go on forever but I wouldn't get to the chapter! Lol. Thanks.

**AN:** Here is the chapter! I hope it's longer than the last one. This one is more Harry than Hermione, not that she isn't in it. They will meet again! Lol.

_**Chapter 4- Just Another Day in the Home**_

Harry, having changed back to his peasant clothes, and Arthur were walking back to his house. Arabella, who was hanging clothes to dry, saw them and jumped up and down. "He did it! Molly come, hurry! Look!" Arabella started to run down the stairs.

Molly, who was working in the garden below, looked up and saw Arthur. Molly screamed and ran to Arthur. They embraced each other and Harry smiled. Soon after, Arabella joined in on the hug. Harry just smiled wider and laughed as he walked into the story.

Once inside, Harry heard Petunia call him. "Where have you been?" said Petunia when Harry arrived in the dinning room.

"I was picking the flowers you wanted for the centerpiece for the table." Said Harry holding up a bouquet.

"Well, go finish your chores," said Petunia in annoyed, disgusted tone if voice as she rolled her eyes." "Alright, ma'am." Said Harry as he left the room.

Five minutes passed after Harry left, then there was a knock on the front door. Petunia walked to the front door, opened it, and gasped. Outside the door were Princess Hermione, Princess Luna, Princess Kristi, and two servants with an extra black horse.

Hermione got off her horse and curtsied. "I am sorry. I have come to return your horse," said Hermione to Petunia. Petunia looked at the princess like she was crazy. Petunia walked over to the horse and looked at it.

When she realized, it was James's old horse, she turned to Hermione with a sickening sweet smile and said, "Return my horse? May I acquire as to when you borrowed it?" said Petunia.

Hermione looked at Petunia's smile and shivered on the inside and replied, "This morning. A young male servant saw me. He had quite the throwing arm."

Petunia's smile faded a little bit. "Oh yes, that servant. He's mute."

Hermione glared at Petunia and said, "well, he had quite a voice in him when I saw him."

Petunia looked at the princess's glare and said, "Well, it comes and goes, your highness. But as always her highness is welcome to anything she wants."

Hermione look at the door as Draco and Dudley piled out.

"Oh, gentlemen. There you are," said Petunia. "May I present Draco Lucius of the House of Malfoy and Dursley. And… Dudley."

Draco and Dudley bowed. "Hello, your majesties." Said the two of them.

"Gentlemen, may I say you have both grown very well overnight." Said Hermione as she climbed back onto her horse.

Petunia stepped forward when Hermione was on her horse and looked up, "We are all excited about your engagement to your own Spanish bull."

Hermione looked at Petunia, "Well some developments have come up in regards to Spain. I must say Draco those clothes are fascinating."

Draco looked at Hermione and said, "these old things. You are too kind, your majesty." Dudley fixed his clothes and Kristi hide a snicker.

Petunia looked at Draco with an evil smile and then at Hermione with her trademark sickening sweet smile. "Well, one should only hope that those developments are for the best."

Hermione simply looked at Petunia and said "yes." With that, the visitors said a quick good-bye and rode way.

Petunia turned and marched back inside. Dudley looked at Draco. Draco pushed Dudley aside with a disgusted look on his face and went inside. Dudley followed.

A few moments later, Harry was walking into a room when Draco said, "somebody's in trouble." Harry looked at him for a few seconds before he was pushed into a chair.

"HOW DARE YOU! It was an embarrassment to Draco and me. I take you in at this is how you repay me?" Yelled Petunia at Harry.

Harry looked at Petunia to Draco to Dudley and back to petunia. "What did it do wrong?"

Petunia said, "Think real hard, Harry. Think real hard."

Harry looked at Dudley, who was mouthing "the horse, the horse", and Draco saw Dudley do it then hit him. He looked back to Petunia and winced. "Princess Hermione stole our horse this morning."

"Yes. And that would explain why she returned it this afternoon! How dare you let her surprise us like this!" Yelled Petunia as she walked to where Draco and Dudley were sitting.

"Luckily for you, Draco put on a wonderful performance. He and the princess had quite the encounter." Standing next to Draco, Petunia said this with a smug smile on her face.

"Yes, I won't be surprised if she comes back again," said Draco as he moved a chess piece to defeat Dudley in chess.

Just then, Arthur, molly, and Arabella walked in and Petunia had a look of surprise on her face. "What is he doing here?" She asked as she stared at him.

"I worked of yo- my- debts and they told me I could go home," said Arthur.

"Okay, well… go… catch… a chicken…" said Petunia as the three servants walked away.

**AN:** The next chapter will be up soon I hope! PLEASE Read and review!


	6. Default

Hey everybody!

I am sorry that I haven't updated in awhile! I just moved and the computer was packed! Then when we unpacked it, some of my family is monopolizing it! My dad just got a new job. Then I read HBP which I might add was a total disappointment to me. I can't find my _Ever After _since the move so I am trying to find that. I am also trying to figure out what to take as a freshman in high school. I have no friends and I miss all my others. I also have a major case of writers block. I even tried starting a new story or two to clear it! I am not abandoning any of my stories! I still firmly believe in Harry and Hermione no matter what happens of has happened! Please feel free to email me if you ever have any things to say! I am so sorry that all this has come about. I am going to try to unblock my writer's block. Please email me with anything you need or have to say or just to say hi! I am so bored here and I have nothing to do!

_Cooroo, __KcluvsMl__HiddenTiger13__Freak in Corner__the-power-of-love__FroBoy__rae1112__carriegrl__- I loved the reviews. I'll update ASAP! I promise!_

BeaumontRulz- I am really glad you liked my story again! Please email about the Beta thing, I haven't found your email! Feel free to smack Petuinia. 

carriegrl- I am glad you like the sisters! Ill update as soon as I can and there sisters will reappear!

LMDGlUVR4EVA- I let you off for the short review because I love your reviews. I just hope the next one is longer!

starry-eyes184- I love _And You, Hermione. _I wish I had a chapter for you to read right now! Sorry!

Now I am off to watch Gilmore Girls. My friend got me hooked on it! I just love Luke! He is so great!

**Thank you for the support!**

Hermione Graner Potter


	7. Note please read!

-1Hey guys, wow it has been a very very long time and it has been soo busy high school has me running everywhere and my new job. But I promise im going to write a chapter by the end of februrary if not ealier everyday Ill work o it and ill try to have it super long to make up for the lost time. As a matter of fact I think I ay start tonight or tomorrow so keep an eye out! Thanks for understanding. I started a live journal too, http://italian-bella01. and you can see y stories there too or contact me there ans nag me to do the stories.. As well as some of my poems!

I have to say I love your comments and greatly appriacte them all.. See you under the stars!

Hermione Graner Potter

Aka ItalianBella01


End file.
